Octonauts one shots!
by Burnbee
Summary: Please be aware! these are very mature! Barnacles x Kwazii! and possible Dashi x Shellington. none of these are linked together.
1. Honeymoon

**_Rated M for sexual theme's, language, and blood! they are still animals in this. PS they're doing in 'Doggie style'_**/u

~~

~~~~

~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kwazii pushed his husbend face down against the bed, tonight they were doing things his way, and he was a little old fashioned. neither had anything other than their boots on, but Kwazii was in the process of getting those off too. once he got them off, he got behind Barnacles.  
"ready Bear?" Kwazii purred.  
"as I'll ever be." Barnacles murmured. Kwazii smirked and got into position. he pushed himself gently inside Barnacles and the bear chuckled. "you don't have to be so careful." Barnacles smirked.  
"I don't want to hurt ye loike I did last time and especially not today." Kwazii replied.  
"do you remember the safe word?" Barnacles ask.  
"it's still Whiskers isn't it?" Kwazii ask.  
"yes. you remember it. have fun and get rough if you want, if it's too rough or it hurts me I'll let you know." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and started. Kwazii got rough but he always listened for the word. Kwazii's claws shot out as he got closer, and straight into Barnacles hips. Barnacles cried out, but he took it. he moaned, thankful for them deciding to move into Kwazii's soundproof room. suddenly the door flew open. Barnacles head flew up, as did Kwazii's.  
"hey-" Shellington started. he looked up from his notebook and froze. they all three blushed.  
"Shellington! get the hell out!" Kwazii shouted. Shellington turned and left. the other two stayed frozen for a moment.  
"we-well..." Barnacles started.  
"talk about mood killer..." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles turned his head ever so slightly to see Kwazii.  
"could you please remove your claws from my hips?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii gasped and removed them.  
"i'm sorry." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"just move before I make you." Barnacles growled. Kwazii got down into his position and made sure his claws would go into the bed and not his lover.  
"ok remember the safe word is Whiskers." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded and Kwazii got back to what they were doing. not long later they layd on the bed Barnacles curled around Kwazii, and Kwazii's tail wrapped around Barnacles waste. "I love ye." Kwazii said.  
"I love you too." Barnacles said.  
"m'happy we decided ta tie the not me hearty." Kwazii said. Barnacles chuckled.  
"me too." Barnacles said.  
"m'gonna let ye in on a secret." Kwazii started. "Shellington's in love with ye and will probably hate me." Kwazii sighed. Barnacles pulled Kwazii closer to his chest.  
"Shellington and I went on one date and it didn't work out. we, however, didn't even make the first date before I decided you were the one." Barnacles said.  
"n'awe Bear." Kwazii mumbled embarrassedly. "I love ye an m'happy ta spend the res' of me life with ye." Kwazii added.  
"I love you too and Kwazii?" Barnacles ask.  
"yes?" Kwazii ask tiredly.  
"your dad was wrong. today... today _was_ right." Barnacles said. Kwazii purred.  
"good night Bear." Kwazii smiled.  
"good night Zii." Barnacles replied. Kwazii continued to purr untill he fell asleep.


	2. Rude boy

**PLEASE KNOW THIS IS BEYOND M FOR MATURE! THIS IS SEXUALLY ACTIVE AND VERY, ****_VERY_**** VISUAL! PLEASE DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LOVE Kwazii x Barnacles  
**~

~~~

~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

he was hopeless, he couldn't even put together a single sentance. not with Kwazii between his legs, sucking pleasently on his member. Barnacles moaned and his head dropped back. Kwazii had managed to get his lips around Barnacles, like a kitten suckling milk from it's mother.  
"n-nah! Kwazii!" Barnacles moaned. he whimpered and moaned. "ahhh... p-please." Barnacles moaned. Kwazii smiled and pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva.  
"please what Bear?" Kwazii ask seducively.  
"d-don't stop." Barnacles whimpered.  
"with pleasure." Kwazii smiled. he got back down and Barnacles moaned. Kwazii started sucking again and even started to purr. Barnacles cried out at his purring.  
"ahhh!" Barnacles exclaimed. he came in Kwazii's mouth and Kwazii purred swollowing his seed. Kwazii pulled back with a smile. Barnacles layd his head back, panting. Kwazii crawled over him and kissed his throat.  
"so?" Kwazii purred. Barnacles chuckled.  
"where the hell did you learn to do that?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii smirked.  
"I'll never tell ye." Kwazii said. Barnacles flipped them over.  
"guess that means it's your turn." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled nervously. he opened his mouth to say something but gasp instead when Barnacles leaned down and licked his member. Barnacles chuckled, knowing he was Kwazii's first sexuall partner, and they'd never done this before. Barnacles smirked and licked him again. Kwazii swollowed hard and whimpered slightly when licked his shaft up and down continuously. his clawss shot out into the matress when Barnacles took him into his mouth. Barnacles pulled back. "calm down Kwazii, your too tense for this to be pleasureable." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and relaxed. Barnacles took him back into his mouth and sucked gently. Kwazii moaned softly. Barnacles smirked. Kwazii moaned and looked down at the head bobbing in his lap. he pulled in his claws and grabed lightly onto Barnacles Polar Bear ears. Barnacles jumped at the contact but smiled and continued what he was doing.  
"ahhh." Kwazii groned. Barnacles smiled and pulled back.  
"I know you can be more vocal than that." Barnacles chuckled. Barnacles reached his paw down and wrapped it around Kwazii's member. Kwazii jumped.  
"Bear..." Kwazii whimpered. Kwazii cried out when Barnacles squeezed him. "nahhhh!" Kwazii cried out. Barnacles chuckled.  
"there you go, Kwazii. come on, I know you can get louder then that." Barnacles said. Barnacles gripped him harder and Kwazii cried out louder.  
"nnnaaahhhh!" Kwazii screamed when Barnacles put him back in his mouth. he sucked hard and licked him and Kwazii came in his mouth, hard. Kwazii whimpered and dropped his head back. Barnacles crawled over him and Kwazii flippened their positions. he flipped Barnacles onto his stomach.  
"Kwazii? what are you-_ ohhhh!_" Barnacles moaned as Kwazii pushed in side of him. Kwazii chuckled.  
"you want to talk about who can get louder, i'm going to make ye sing." Kwazii purred. Barnacles yelpped when Kwazii's claws accidently went into his sides. "sorry." Kwazii said pulling his claws out and putting them into the mattress. "come on boy, can you get it up?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii purred and rolled him back into his back.  
"don' start going all Rihanna on me." Kwazii said sitting up.  
"c'mon rude boy, can you get you get it up? c'mon rude boy are you big enough?" Barnacles teased. Kwazii pushed into him again. "how about if tonight i'll let you be the captain?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii narrowed his eyes.  
"yer really killin' the mood with that song." Kwazii growled.  
"sure I am." Barnacles said. Kwazii pulled out and rolled over,  
"night." Kwazii said. Barnacles was shocked.  
"b-but, I-I was just joking Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii huffed. "but _Zii_." Barnacles said.  
"good night Bear." Kwazii replied.


	3. Pay Back

**PLEASE KNOW THERE IS A MATURE WARNING FOR A REASON!**

~

~~~

~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kwazii lay on the bed. his arms tied above his head and legs tied down and Barnacles sitting on top of him. his ears were against his head, he was nervous, and he was sweating. he swollowed hard.  
"Bear..." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles smiled an evil smile and leaned over him.  
"yes?" Barnacles ask.  
"c'mon! move!" Kwazii begged. Barnacles chuckled lowly.  
"and why should I?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii glared daggers at him and growled. Barnacles growled back.  
"please, for the love of all seven sea's, _move!_" Kwazii cried. Barnacles smirked and wiggled and Kwazii whimpered.  
"no I think I'm good." Barnacles joked. he pulled out slowly and pushed in quickly. Kwazii's head fell forward with a _thunk_ and groan. he pulled out even slower and just sat there.  
"please!" Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles shook his head.  
"you just went to sleep last night and now this is me punishing you." Barnacles said.  
"ye already have, ye tied me, face down, to the bed." Kwazii whined.  
"I'm debating gagging you too." Barnacles said.  
"ye ruined the mood!" Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles purred.  
"you know what, everyone else is on vacations so, I think I'll just leave you here." Barnacles said after gagging Kwazi. Kwazii growled and shouted at him through the gag. "later Kwazii." Barnacles smiled and left the room. Kwazii shouted at him through the gag but Barnacles continued walking away. Kwazii cursed when Barnacles closed the door. he looked around and tried to break free, then remembered his claws. he tried to get free but after a few minutes, quit, and decided Barnacles would be back eventually. Barnacles smirked and stood outside the door, he'd make sure to wait thiry minutes before going back in. he walked back in and up to Kwazii's face. he blinked in surprize, Kwazii had given up and fallen asleep. Barnacles huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. this wasn't supposed to go like this, Kwazii was supposed to be glaring at him when he walked in and whimpering, not sleeping! Kwazii's eye's opened and landed on Barnacles. he sshouted at him through the gag and Barnacles raised an eyebrow, smirking. "hello." Barnacles smiled. Kwazii growled, struggling to get free. "I see your still tied up, maybe I should come back later." Barnacles sugguested. he turned to leave and Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles smirked, just the sound he wanted to hear, and turned back around. "I'm sorry, did you say something love?" Barnacles teased. Kwazii's ears were back against his head and he was staring at Barnacles with begging eyes. he whimpered again and eventually took pity on him and removed the gag.  
"Bear..." Kwazii whimpered. Baranacles smiled, pleased with the whimpers, and mounted Kwazii. without even warning Kwazii, he pushed in roughly. Kwazii's yelp eventually turned into a moan. Barnacles leand down and bit the back of Kwazii's neck softly. "ah!" Kwazii moaned.  
"whats that Zii?" Barnacles growled.  
"h-harder Bear." Kwaziii moaned. Barnacles grinned and evil grin.  
"with pleasure." Barnacles purred. both cried out when they came and Barnacles callasped against Kwazii's back. Kwazii layd limply with Barnacles on top of him. Barnacles pulled out and untied Kwazii's feet. he worked his way up and untied Kwazii's arms. Kwazii instantly rolled over, rubbing gently at his wrists. Barnacles curled up beside him. "I'm sorry Zii, were the ropes to tight?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii cuddled up to his chest.  
"jus' a little." Kwazii replied.  
"I'm sorry." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii purred and rolled over so he was chest to chest with Barnacles.  
"ye know this means war right?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles just chuckled.


	4. Love an Hope to Depression an Hearthache

Kwazii walked right into Barnacles room.  
"hey love-" Kwazii cut himself off when he saw what was going on.  
"oh h-hey Zii." Barnacles said nervously. Kwazii could feel the tears in his eyes. he turn and ran. Barnacles followed him. "Zii wait!" Barnacles shouted. he caught Kwazii in the HQ.  
"keep yer paws off me!" Kwazii hissed.  
"it wasn't what it looked like." Barnacles said. Kwaizi narrowed his eyes at him.  
"ye were making out with 'im!" Kwazii shouted. they had the entire teams attention now.  
"n-no I wasn't!" Barnacles said. Kwazii shoved him.  
"I caught ye with yer fuckin' pants down! don' tell me it wasn' what I know it was!" Kwazii shouted. he turned and stormed off. he packed Barnacles things and threw it into his room, then grabed his stuff and set it neatly in his own room. he didn't make too much of a mess, knowing Barnacles hated a mess, and tossed his bear carelessly on to the floor. he went straight to the launch bay, opened the hatch, and took off as fast as the Gup-B could take him. nobody saw him the rest of the day. Shellington chatted on and on to Barnacles, holding his paw and hugging him, but Barnacles didn't seem to into it.  
"Barney, are you alright?" Shellington ask.  
"yes. I'm ok." Barnacles replied with a smile. it was getting late so everyone went to bed.  
"can I come to bed with you?" Shellington ask.  
"look Shellington, I'm tired. maybe tomorrow?" Barnacles ask. Shellington sighed and nodded walking away. he paused turned around and pressed a kiss to Barnacles lips, then walked away. Barnacles sighed when he noticed he missed the way Kwazii kissed him. he opened his door and was saddened to find everything of Kwazii's gone and all his items spilt out of the box. he sighed and knelt down picking the items up. he gasp when he caught sight of the bear. he picked it up. "aw. I-I gave this to him on our third date. he loved this thing." Barnacles said. he could feel tears pricking his eye's. he hugged it tightly and crawled in to his bed. he sighed again. "the beds colder then I remember." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii parked the Gup-B on the floor beside the reef. he curled up on the cold floor and cried softly. he rubbed his eye's trying to dry them.  
"wh-what did I do wrong?" Kwazii whimpered. his ears drooped. "did I... did I s-say somethin' wrong? is-is it me fault?" Kwazii ask softly. he thought a moment then he growled. "no! it's not me fault it's his! that no good two timin' jerk!" Kwazii cried. he grabed one of the emergency blanket and curled up on the floor again. Barnacles put his face in his paws.  
"what have I done?" Barnacles sighed.  
*next morning*  
Kwazii parked the Gup-B in the launch bay then made his way slowly to his room.  
"Kwazii? whats wrong?" Dashi ask. Kwazii shook his head and kept walking. Dashi grabed his arm and felt something. she looked down. "o-oh my... Kwazii did you-" Dashi ask seeing the marks.  
"shut up!" Kwazii said. he took off to his room. Dashi looked worried.  
"oh no. I should tell Peso." Dashi said to herself. she went looking for the medic. "and he had these slashes on his arm it looked like he was attacked." Dashi said. Peso nodded.  
"I'll go see him." Peso said. he went off to Kwazii's room. he knocked on the door.  
"go the hell away!" Kwazii shouted. he turned up his music and Peso opened the door. he was shocked. Kwazii and covered his dome and made his room dark, his music was screaming at him, he looked like he hadn't slept in years, his fur was a mess and he was glaring daggers at him. "get the hell out Peso!" Kwazii exclaimed. Peso shook his head and looked his arms over.  
"what happened?" Peso ask.  
"I got attacked leave me alone." Kwazii replied. Peso wrapped his arms up and left. he decided not to say anything to Barnacles about it, but he'd noticed those wounds were self inflicted. Kwazii grumbled and curled up on his bed.  
*a week later*  
Kwazii barley heard the octoalert over his music. he had cuts and bandages going up his arms. he hadn't eaten all week and he hadn't been out of his room all week.  
"Octonauts to the launch bay!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii sighed and fixed his fur and sighed. he looked into his mirror and took a deep breath, putting on a fake smile. he walked out the door and up to the launch bay. they all looked up when Kwazii walked in and noticed the bandages on his arms.  
"Kwazii are you ok?" Dashi ask.  
"I got attacked. I'm ok Dashi." Kwazii smiled. she could tell it wasn't a heartfelt smile.  
"are you sure?" Dashi ask.  
"jus' drop it." Kwazii replied. Barnacles looked over at Kwazii and Kwazii turned his head away, oviding eye contact.  
"there's some hurt creature's on the reef." Dashi said.  
"Peso, Kwazii into the Gup-A!" Barnacles ordered. Kwazii snorted and flipped into the Gup-B. he closed the top.  
"the octohatch." Kwazii said. Tweak was shocked at his tone, everyone was, but she opened the door anyway. Kwazii took off.  
"are you just going to let him do that?" Shellington ask. Barnacles sighed.  
"let's just get this done." Barnacles sighed. he and Peso climbed into the Gup-A. they took off and they were silent.  
"how are you and Shellington?" Peso ask stiffly. Barnacles blinked.  
"well, we are a little rocky, but nothing we can't handle." Barnacles replied. it was silent again.  
"you know he's been hurting right?" Peso ask. Barnacles didn't reply. "he's been slashing the crap out of his arms-" Peso started.  
"stop it Peso." Barnacles replied. "just be quiet." Barnacles sighed.  
"no! I'm tired of being quiet! he's killing himself and your acting like everythings ok!" Peso shouted. "you know he came in for a physical this morning and he has bags under his eyes! he's wearing make up and hurting himself! he told Dashi to stop being 'so funcking childish' when he accidently tripped her! you broke his heart! he's lost almost thirty pounds in a week! he's bled so much his fur it tainted red! he looks at you and he cries silently! your killing him!" Peso cried.  
"no I'm not! he's doing this to himself!" Barnacles shouted. "it's not my fault!" Banracles added. Peso looked pissed.  
"you just keep telling yourself that, _Captain_, but a real Captain would talk to his lieutenant! he loves you like there's no tomorrow and you threw that out the window. he's never loved anyone before! he doesn't know how to get over a heart break!" Peso said. Barnacles ignored him. "Kwazii!" Peso exclaimed. he watched the Gup-B crash and Kwazii sink. Peso jumped out of the Gup-A and swam for him.  
"oh, no what have I done?" Barnacles ask. he put his helmet on and jumped in. Peso quickly hit the button on Kwazii's suit and got his air tanks going.  
"Kwazii! Kwazii!" Peso shouted shaking him. "he's unconcious!" Peso exclaimed. Barnacles scooped him up.  
"my god, he really is starving himself." Barnacles said shocked. he lifted Kwazii with easy and quickly carried him back to the Gup. he layd him down and pushed the button taking his helmet. "Kwazii?" Barnacles ask softly.  
*the Octopod*  
"why are you so worried?" Shellington ask. Barnacles paused to think about it, he smiled.  
"because I love him." Barnacles replied.  
"but we-we're dating!" Shellington exclaimed.  
"no. no we aren't." Barnacles replied. he paced by the medbay doors and Peso opened them after a few hours. "how is he?" Barnacles ask.  
"he fractured his wrist and he has a concussion, he beat his face up pretty bad, he has a busted lip, a black eye, and his nose is bleeding. I've hooked him up to an IV. he... he want's to talk to you." Peso said softly. Barnacles nodded and went in.  
"Ca-Captain?" Kwazi ask softly.  
"Kwazii I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke it off. I didn't realize you were hurting yourself. please stop." Barnacles said softly.  
"Cap?" Kwazi ask trying to catch his attention.  
"yeah Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii turned his head and looked at him the best he could.  
"wha-what did I do?" Kwazii ask.  
"what do you mean?" Barnacles ask.  
"t-to make ye leave. wh-what did I do?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles hugged him the best he could.  
"you didn't do anything Kwazii. I'm not sure why I did what I did, but you did nothing wrong." Barnacles said.  
"I-I heard ye earlier. ye-ye said it was me fault. wh-what did I do?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles heart broke.  
"I-I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Barnacles said softly. "I'm so sorry. I love you. please don't hurt yourself again. it was my fault not yours." Barnacles said softly.  
"y-ye love me?" Kwazii ask.  
"yes. do you still love me?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii didn't answer but Barnacles felt something. Barnacles pulled back and wiped Kwazii's eye's gently. oh it's ok." Barnacles whispered. "I wouldn't love me either." Barnacles added. Kwazii with his good hand, managed to grab Barnacles wrist.  
"d-don' leave, ple-please, _please_ don' leave. n-not again." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles looked shocked as Kwazii began to cry again. "I-I love ye an it's killin' me." Kwazii cried. Barnacles hugged him tightly.  
"I'm not going any where Kwazii. I'm not leaving you. this week was the most painful week ever." Barnacles said. Kwazii cried softly into his chest and Barnacles held him. "can you ever forgive me, Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii sniffled.  
"I-I never held it against ye, Bear." Kwazii replied. Barnacles pulled him into a kiss and both sighed in content.


	5. Time does not heal all

Kwazii was in a panic. he was running to the Med bay from the launch bay, throwing his gear hear and there as he went. he slid into the med bay.  
"Bear!" Kwazii exclaimed. Peso looked up from what he was doing and shook his head. Kwazii teared up as he noticed the sheet laying over the bed behind him.  
"Kwazii I... I'm so sorry." Peso said softly. Kwazii ignored him and walked closer and reach disbelieving for the sheet, but Dashi layd a paw on his shoulder.  
"Kwazii don't it's... it's not pretty." Dashi sniffled. Kwazii turned and ran as fast as he could. he ran straight to Barnacles room and jumpped on his bed sobbing hard. a few minutes later Dashi came in.  
"go away!" Kwazii screamed. Dashi walked closer and hugged him.  
"time will heal this." Dashi said softly, it was clear she'd been crying too.  
"thats a lie!" Kwazii cried. Dashi sighed and left. Kwazii cried for three days. not once leaving the room or letting anyone else in, even his sister. one day Dashi, fed up with it went in and screamed. she attracted the attention of everyone in the pod, and they all came running. there was blood everywhere, but where was Kwazii? Shellington went looking for him and cried out when he found him. Kwazii had slit his wrists. there was a message in blood on the wall that read :  
**"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." **


	6. Octonauts, stay out of the HQ

Barnacles was not expecting to see what he saw when he walked into the HQ. Kwazii was rocking out to a band called 3 Doors Down.  
"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, after all I knew it had to be something to do with ye. I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as ye'll be me friend at the end. if I go crazy then will ye still call me Superman? if I'm alive and well, will ye be there a-holding me hand? i'll keep ye by me side, with me superhuman might, kryptonite!" Kwazii sang. Barnacles watched him as he sang and danced while cleaning up the HQ.  
"so what happened in here?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii didn't seem to hear him over the music. Barnacles chuckled and walked up behind him. "you called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep. you took for granted all the times I never let you down. you stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead, I picked you up and put you back on solid ground." Barnacles sang wrapping his arms around Kwazii's waste. Kwazii jumped a foot in the air and turned around.  
"what the hell?!" Kwazii ask, knocking Barnacles on to his back. Barnacles layd on the ground laughing and Kwazii glared at him. "I told ye not to sneak up on me! I don' wanna hurt ye!" Kwazii exclaimed. he pulled Barnacles back up to his feet.  
"you didn't hurt me Kwazii." Barnacles reassured him.  
"good. cause if I did, it'd be yer fault." Kwazii meowed softly and nuzzled against his chest. Barnacles smiled and rubbed their noses together a moment before kissing him on the lips. Kwazii purred and wrapped his arms around Barnacles neck.  
"oh gross get a room you two." Dashi laughed walking in. Kwazii chuckled and pulled back.  
"oh c'mon Dashi, there's a lot worse things ye could've walked in on." Kwazii said Dashi took a moment to translate.  
"EWW! gross! you two do that in here?!" Dashi exclaimed. Kwazii laughed and started kissing Barnacles neck. the Captain tried to bite back the moan slowly rising in his throat, trying not to embarrass Dashi anymore, but he failed.  
"we-well, n-not exactly." Barnacles replied with a smirked. Dashi covered her face, which was red now, and turned away.  
"go away!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"we were here first." Kwazii replied. Dashi took off running.  
"tha-that was mean Zii." Barnacles mumbled. Kwazii nodded and smiled.  
"well we _were_ here first." Kwazii smirked. he grinded against him. Barnacles head fell back against the wall and he moaned. Kwazii smirked. "am I still mean?" Kwazii purred. Barnacles quickly shook his head no.  
"w-we can't do this in the HQ, s-some one could wa-walk in on us." Barnacles moaned. Kwazii chuckled.  
"naw let'em look." Kwazii purred. Barnacles moaned.  
"b-but Kwazii..." Barnacles moaned. Kwazii smirked grabbing Barnacles crotch through his suit. Barnacles bucked against.  
"and now?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles narrowed his eyes.  
"fuck the crew." Barnacles growled.  
"no thanks. I'd rather do ye." Kwazii purred squeezing him hard and Barnacles cried out. Dashi shook her head and put signs up to warn everyone. Kwazii leand forward and kissed him deeply and reached in to Barnacles pants. he wrapped his paw around Barnacles member and he cried out. Kwazii smirked untill Barnacles flipped them, so Kwazii was against the wall, and grabbed Kwazii's crotch. Kwazii meowed loudly and Barnacles smirked.  
"well, you've never done that before." Barnacles said. Kwazii's face turned a bright red but he smirked back.  
"takes somethin' *yelp* new to make me *meow*" Kwazii moaned. Barnacles smirked.  
"oh, I think I'm going to have fun with this new... developement." Barnacles smirked. Kwazii looked at him some what nervously. "let's see if I can make you do it again." Barnacles said. he started moving his paw up and down on Kwazii's member and kissing his neck. Kwazii mew'd loudly and pitifully.  
"_Bear_ stop playin' with me!" Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles chuckled and pushed inside his lover. Kwazii's loud moan soulded like a meow and Barnacles seemed pleased with himself. Barnacles was getting rough with Kwazii, but didn't seem to care. Kwazii gave a loud meow, calling Barnacles names as he climaxed. he collapsed against the wall purring tiredly. his purring sent Barnacles over the edge and he bit Kwazii's neck hard as he came..  
"oh. my. god." a voice stated. both blushed and turned around. Shellington was standing there looking horrified.  
"uhh..." was all Barnacles managed to get out. Kwazii let out a wild laugh, grabing Barnacles by the paw and taking off to Barnacles room. Shellington still stood shocked when Dashi came in twenty minutes later.  
"you walked in on them didn't you?" Dashi ask with a smirked. Shellingtons face lit up bright red, and he turned running for his room. "should have read my signs." Dashi smirked. she looked at her signs and walked away.  
**Dear other Octonauts, unless you want to be scar'd for life, stay out of the HQ. Captain Barnacles and Kwazii and getitng it on and unless you wanna see a whole lot of Kwazii and the Captain, I sugguest you stay out. Love Dashi.**


	7. Happy Valentines Day!

Kwazii giggled as he hid behind the corner. he looked around the wall and saw Barnacles walking down the hall talking to Shellington. Kwazii giggled and got ready to pounce. the moment they walked by he pounced on Barnacles.  
"I think that's- Hey!" Barnacles shouted as he landed face down on the ground. Kwazii giggled.  
"Happy Valentines day love!" Kwazii shouted sitting on his back.  
"thakseedof" Barnacles replied.  
"huh?" Kwazii ask confused. Barnacles managed to get his head up.  
"thanks, now please get off." Barnacles said.  
"oops!" Kwazii said. he got off Barnacles back and helped him up. the Polar bear chuckled when Kwazii hugged him tightly. "I love ye Bear!" Kwazii smiled. he kissed him square on the lips and then took off. Barnacles looked confused.  
"well, thats new..." Barnacles said. Shellington glared after Kwazii. "so what are you doing for Dashi today?" Barnacles ask.  
"flowers." Shellington replied. "flowers and chocolates." Shellington added.  
"what kind of flowers?" Barnacles ask.  
"Plumeria." Shellington repllied. "beautiful flowers." Shellington smiled. "what about you?" Shellington ask.  
"I got a date planned." Barnacles said.  
"oh yea?" Shellington ask.  
"yeah, taking him to dinner and a movie." Barnacles said. Shellington smiled. "I have some beautiful flowers and a bear I'm going to give him." Barnacles added.  
"oh yeah? what kind of flowers?" Shellington ask.  
"Orange and White spray roses, White and Yellow Honeysuckles, and Daffodil White fresh cut." Barnacles replied.  
"three?" Shellington ask.  
"I couldn't figure out which ones to get." Barnacles shrugged.  
"you cherrish him huh?" Shellington ask. Barnacles nodded with smile.  
"yeah, I've never loved anyone like this before." Barnacles said. a moment later Kwazii came running by, accidently knocking Barnacles over. he ran back and helped him up.  
"I sorry! I didn' hurt ye did I?" Kwazii ask his eye's wide. Barnacles shook his head.  
"no I'm alright, but what were you running from?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii gulped and cast a glance behind him.  
"Dashi..." Kwazii said. "awe Cap! she's tryin' ta make me try on'er dress!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"Kwazii!" Dashi shouted.  
"eep!" Kwazii yelped and hid behind Barnacles as Dashi came running up.  
"alright where is he?" Dashi ask.  
"Dashi, as the Captain and your brothers boyfriend, I kindly ask you not to dress him up in dresses." Barnacles said. Kwazii peeked around Barnacles shoulders as Dashi sighed.  
"fine." Dashi sighed and she walked away.  
"thank ye love!" Kwazii exclaimed. he planted a big kiss on Barnacles cheek and went on. Barnacles chuckled and they continued on. Kwazii went on.  
"so what are your plans for tonight?" Tweak ask. Kwazii smiled.  
"carnival." Kwazii replied.  
"you gonna ask him?" Tweak ask.  
"yup." Kwazii replied. "tonight I'm finally gonna ask him." Kwazii smiled.  
*four hours later*  
Barnacles had managed to drag Kwazii out and to a restrant. they were both dressed casually but nicely at the same time. they enjoyed their night or dinner and a movie, and Kwazii actually loved the bear more than the flowers, but Barnacles didn't mind.  
"okay and open them." Kwazii said. Barnacles opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. Kwazii sat the bear in the backseat of the Gup-L (made up land Gup) and his eye's sparkled. "are ye happy? I remember ye saying ye never been ta the carnival." Kwazii added. Barnacles smiled. "come on let's go!" Kwazii said. he grabbed Barnacles paw and dragged him out. "what do ye want to get on first?" Kwazii ask after they got their bracelets.  
"that one looks fun." Barnacles said poinging to the Tilt-a-whirl.  
"it looks like a french fry box." Kwazii giggled as they got on them. Kwazii pulled the bar down other their laps. "here sit on the side so it'll spin." Kwazii said. Barnacles did as he said and found himself laughing and giggling like a cub.  
"I haven't laughed like that in years." Barnacles said when they climbed off.  
"what next?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shrugged. "then let's play that game." Kwazii said. they walk up.  
"all you have to do is knock down that little space ship." the man said. Kwazii shrugged and handed him some money.  
"come on Bear." Kwazii said. they stood up on the stooles and picked up the base balls. they threw them as hard as they could. "i'm gonna win ye that necklace!" Kwazii exclaimed. he threw the ball as hard as he could and knocked over the spaceship. the man handed Kwazii the necklace, as he requested, and Kwazii put the necklace on Barnacles' neck.  
"it's beautiful Kwazii." Barnacles smiled. Kwazii grined. "oh! let's go ride the ferris wheel!" Barnacles exclaimed. he grabed Kwazii's paw and pulled the laughing cat with him. they got on and got to the top. Kwazii took a deep breath and pull something out of his pocket.  
"Bear I have a question for ye." Kwazii said.  
"what is it Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii looked like a bundle of nerves.  
"will... will ye marry me?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles smiled wide.  
"do you even have to ask?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii grined and leaned over kissing him. "happy Valentines day love." Barnacles said.  
"happy Valentines day." Kwazii smiled.


	8. I love ye Bear

Kwazii swollowed hard struggling with the hand around his neck. he struggled as hard as he could without hurting himself anymore. he'd been beat up and he was sure a rib or two was broken. he was in severe pain and he couldn't breath, it felt like his lungs were on fire. his left eye was swollen shut and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth.  
"let him go!" Barnacles shouted. Kwazii's feet were off the ground, his face was turning blue and he was clawing at the hands that were holding him.  
"no! not until he tell's the truth!" Shellington shouted. Kwazii kicked his feet and tried to kick Shellington, but his short legs wouldn't reach.  
"I-I told the truth." Kwazii choked. Shellington held tighter and Kwazii struggled harder. everyone stood back.  
"Shellington! your killing him!" Peso shouted.  
"who cares?!" Shellington shouted. "he stole the love of my life from me! now I'm going to take his life!" Shellington shouted. "and it's going to be slow and painful." Shellington smirked at Kwazii. Kwazii's vision was starting to spot and he was getting weaker.  
"he just gave the Captain CPR! you should be happy!" Dashi shouted.  
"no! he was making out with him! and now he'll pay!" Shellington laughed evily. Kwazii was getting weaker and weaker. "any last words Kwazii?" Shellington ask. Kwazii clawed at his hands and looked at Barnacles.  
"lo-love ye Bear." Kwazii managed to choke out and Shellington squeazed his throat tighter. after a moment Kwazii went limp and Shellington laughed, throwing him down.  
"and now, my second greatest act." Shellington said. he spread his arms and legs and jumped off the cliff. Kwazii's limp body flopped to the ground and Peso and Barnacles raced over to him.  
"Kwazii? Kwazii!" Barnacles shouted. Peso proformed CPR but after a few minutes stopped. he shook his head and stepped back. Barnacles deespritely scooped him up and hugged him to his chest. Dashi's eyes teared up and she burst into tears and Tweak pulled her to her side, wiping away a few tears. Inkling took his fedora off and bowed his head in respect of Kwazii and Shellington. Peso walked back over to the group to guve Barnacles a few minutes. Barnacles hunched over Kwazii crying quietly, though everyone could see his shoulders heaving. "I love you too Kwazii, come back to me, please." Barnacles cried softly. it was quiet for a few moments before they heard Barnacles gasp. everyone looked up. "Kwazii?" Barnacles ask softly. a hand came up and weakly grabbed his. Kwazii's eye slowly opened.  
"l-love ye Bear." Kwazii said softly. Barnacles laughed and hugged him tightly. "e-easy with me ribs." Kwazii managed.  
"sorry." Barnacles said loosening his grip. "I love you Kwazii." Barnacles said with a smile. Shellington's ghost glared at the scene before him before he was dragged into the firey burning pits of hell.


	9. Kwazii's revenge

his hands were held high above his head, his face as pushed into the bed, his legs spread, feet tied, he was gagged, and whimpering. he felt his lovers tail tease him.  
"so, Shellington is tryin' to get ye to date 'im huh?" Kwazii asks. Barnacles whimpered and Kwazii leaned down to his ear whispering sexually and rubbing his cock against Barnacles opening teasingly. "well, I guess I'l jus' have to give ye a reason to tell 'im to back off." Kwazii smirked. Barnacles whimpered lowering his ears and trying to talk through the gag, but it didn't work very well. Kwazii walking into his line of sight, hard and throbing, just to tease him. he grabed himself, jerking himself off slightly, just to tease him more. he moans and he could see Barnacles dripping and smirked. "now, don' tell me yer done already?" Kwazii smirks. Barnacles shook his head the best he could and Kwazii smirked. "good, cause I'd have to punish ye for that too." Kwazii smirks. Barnacles felt like he was on the brink of insanity. he'd never leave Kwazii! right now he wanted him so much more, but Kwazii had other idea's. Barnacles moaned and drooled around the gag when Kwazii thrust two fingers inside him. he whimpered when Kwazii didn't move them, just left them there. he tried to thrust down onto them but the bonds held tightly and kept him still. he whimper pitifully and Kwazii took pity, removing the gag.  
"K-Kwazii..." Barnacles whined. Kwazii smirked.  
"yes?" Kwazii smirked.  
"yo-you know I-I'd never leave you for that weasel! p-please move." Barnacles whimpered. Kwazii smirked at his words, his eye's flashing at his nickname for the local scientist, and thrust his fingers roughly several times. Barnacles moaned. Kwazii smirked and pulled his fingers out, licking them and purring at the needy whimper he recieved. Kwazii thrust himself into Barnacles with a low 'meow' like moan. Barnacles moaned loudly and whimpered when Kwazii only sat there again. "_Kwazii please!_" Barnacles begged.  
"who do ye love?" Kwazii purred.  
"you Kwazii! I love you!" Barnacles whimpered. Kwazii purred and leaned down to whisper in Barnacles ear.  
"who do ye live for? who do ye belong to, baby?" Kwazii ask sexually.  
"you. Kwazii. you and only you." Barnacles moaned. Kwazii thrust hard and fast.  
"thats right." Kwazii purred with a smirk. he wouldn't lose his lover to that no-good-mate-stealing-scientist-jerk. he wouldn't be able to live without Barnacles by his side. Barnacles moaned arching his back the best he could. Kwazii moaned as his lover clentched tightly around him. he panted hard and thrust harder, fluids soaking them both and the bed. he reached around Barnacles hips and grabed his member jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Barnacles moaned loudly and came in Kwazii's paw. Kwazii smirked and kept at it untill Barnackes had cum twice and so had he. he released a second time deep inside his mate and pulled out.  
"so have I convinced ye?" Kwazii ask untying Barnacles. Barnacles smirked.  
"I dunno I think I need a little more convincing." Barnacles joked. he turned to look at Kwazii when he didn't say anything back and was shocked. Kwazii looked like he was about to cry. Barnacles looked confused for a moment untill he realized Kwazii hadn't heard the joking tone he'd used. "oh Kwazii..." Barnacles said reaching forward. Kwazii stepped back as a few tears fell.  
"I-I've already lost ye haven' I?" Kwazii ask tearfully. Barnacles heart broke at the sight of him.  
"n-no Kwazii I-" Barnacles tried but Kwazii took off for his room crying all the while. Barnacles managed to catch him in his room and hold him tightly. "Kwazii I was only joking. it's ok." Barnacles said softly rubbing his back. "it's ok baby." Barnacles cooed. Kwazii cried into his chest softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so so sorry." Barnacles apologuised. his heart throbbed at every heartbroken sob Kwazii tried to choke down. he lowered his ears.  
"y-ye don' have t-to lie." Kwazii choked. Barnacles hugged him tighter.  
"I'm not. I'm sorry it was a stupidly bad joke and I wont do it again." Barnacles said. "shhhh baby. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry." Barnacles said desperately. he held Kwazii untill he calmed down and kissed his lips repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Barnacles cooed. Kwazii cuddled to his chest and held tightly. "I'd never leave you for that sorry excuse for a scientist." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii held tighter lowering his ears.  
"pr-promise?" Kwazii ask softly.  
"I promise." Barnacles replied. he picked Kwazii up and carried him over to his bed, laying down with him. "get some rest love." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii nodded hesitantly and cuddled up to his chest, holding him tightly, and closing his eye's.


	10. Hello Barney

Kwazii hadn't been heard from in weeks. The crew missed his joyful laughter, wild calls and actions, wild pirate tales and stories. Peso was worried about his health and wanted to check on him, but Kwazii had changed the code on his room and wasn't letting anyone in. Everyone was worried. No one ever saw him eat or do anything really, not since the Captain had died. It had been a freak accident, that left everyone broken and scarred, Kwazii mostly since he'd been the one to find the body. Dashi knocked on Kwazii's door but didn't get a reply.  
"Kwazii? i-it's Dashi. w-we need you out here. you were his lieutenant, so you have to take his place." Dashi said. Kwazii's door flew open and Dashi gasp at how miserable and angry he looked. She could see his ribs and the bags under his eye's. he looked like the walking dead. His fur was matted and messy, his eye's dead and cold.  
"h-how dare ye! n-no one ca-can take his p-place!" Kwazii screamed, tears and fire in his eye's. "no one! not me! not Shellington! not ye! not Tweak! not Inkling! and certainly not some stranger!" Kwazii shouted. He slammed his door shut and locked it. His eye's welled up with tears and he sank to the floor. "I-I need ye Bear. I-I can' live without ye." Kwazii sobbed softly. Dashi's heart broke when she heard his sobs, she hadn't mean to upset him. She listened to his sorrow, heart breaking sobs as long as she could. She heard his plea's and his begging to either be taken too or have his lover come back. She turn and walked away to tell everyone what had happened.  
"I-i'm sorry Kwazii." Dashi said tearfully. Kwazii sobbed into his paws. He needed his husband. He couldn't survive without him.  
"I-I love ye." Kwazii cried. He was surprised he could still cry. It'd been three weeks and that seemed to be all he could do. He had all of Barnacles personal possessions and his room looked like a shrine. Kwazii had never felt pain like this before. it felt like his heart was shattered and gone. Kwazii looked regretfully at the knife he had. He'd tried suicide several times, but couldn't seem to do it, something told him it would shame his mate, so he cut himself. He grabbed the knife, put it to his skin, and didn't even flinch when he cut his arm. He watched the blood run down his fur and laughed like a crazed lunatic. He laughed as more tears fell and he swung around, flinging the knife into the closest wall as hard as he could. His laughter suddenly turned into a long, loud pain filled scream that rattled his dome and made his voice crack harder. He curled up on the bloodstained floor and wept. "I need ye baby." Kwazii cried.  
"Peso, I think Kwazii needs you. he's been cutting himself and I can see her ribs." Dashi said softly. Peso nodded and went for Kwazii's room. His heart broke when he heard Kwazii's sobbing.  
"Be-Bear I need ye!" Kwazii sobbed. Peso sighed and knocked on the door.  
"Kwazii, it's me, Dashi said you were bleeding." Peso said softly. Kwazii continued to sob and didn't answer. Peso opened the door and was shocked to see the floor covered in blood along with Kwazii and a knife. "Kwazii!" Peso cried. He teared up. "Kwazii! Please! Speak to me! Please Kwazii!" Peso shouted. It was too late. Kwazii was gone he'd slit his wrists and curled up in the floor, clinging to a picture of Barnacles and him together. Peso walked into the HQ cover in blood and tears. "Kwazii couldn't take the pain. He commited suicide. I got there too late to save him, but he gave birth to a baby boy to which he named Barney in a note I found on the floor stating he never knew he was pregnant." Peso said soft holding up a little blue bundle. "He gave full custody to Dashi." Peso said handing the baby over. Dashi cried and held him.  
"Little guy, you'll know your parents, dont worry." Dashi said through her tears.


	11. Having fun?

"p-please... ju-jus' lemme go." Kwazii whimpered. his attacker grinned and rubbed his member gently. Kwazii whimpered and struggled against his restraints.  
"easy Kwazii." his attacker smirked. Kwazii cried out when his attcker grabed him and started jerking him off. Kwazii moaned arching against him. his attacker smirked.  
"p-please!" Kwazii whimpered. "please Bear!" Kwazii cried out. "lemme go!" Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles chuckled.  
"now, where's the fun in that Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii whimpered and moaned, struggling against his restraints. he was itching to touch his lover too. Kwazii moaned when he was kissed. he arched his back and bucked his hips when his partner pushed into him gently. Barnacles smirked and wrapped an arm around him to keep them pressed against each other.  
"nah! _please_ if ye love me, lemme touch ye." Kwazii begged. Barnacles shook his head letting go of him and straddling him. Barnacles smirked and rolled his hips. Kwazii whimpered. "please Bear..." Kwazii begged. Barnacles took pity and and thrust in hard. he started a rough, fast, slightly painful pace. Kwazii's head dropped back and he moaned loudly. he bucked his hips in time with Barnacles thrusts. Barnacles smirked and started jerking Kwazii off in time with his thrust. Kwazii moaned loudly, words coming out have finished and making no sense. Barnacles growled dominatly and thrust harder. Kwazii moaned and cried out loudly. Kwazii ca,e all over Barnacles paw and Barnacles chuckled. he stopped his movements and started licking his paw clean, teasingly. Kwazii whimpered watching him lustfully and beggingly. only once his paw was clean did he make eye contact with Kwazii.  
"oh I'm sorry, is there something you want?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii lowered his ears and whimpered.  
"p-please love?" Kwazii asked. Barnacles raised an eye brow and bent down licking his member and Kwazii moaned.  
"please what? what do you want love?" Barnacles teased. Kwazii whimpered and bucked his hips.  
"ye love. I want ye, please." Kwazii begged. "I want ye hard and fast and now." Kwazii said. Barnacles grined and kissed his member.  
"I can do that." Barnacles said. he thrust quick and hard into Kwazii who moaned loudly, still struggling against his restraints. Barnacles continued his hard, painful, and very fast pace. Barnacles grabed Kwazii again and started jerking him off again. Kwazii cried out loudly and moaned quickly coming again in Barnacles paw. Barnacles released hard and deep inside Kwazii and kept going. Kwazii cried out louder when Barnacles came even harder once more inside him. Barnacles pulled out, he untied Kwazii, who rolled over instantly. he straddled Barnacles.  
"wh-why wouldn' ye let me touch ye?" Kwazii ask grabbing Barnacles member hard. Banracles cried out at the unexpected grab. Barnacles didn't answer just simply moaned loudly. he reached up to pull Kwazii into a kiss, but Kwazii let him go and quickly tied him up.  
"huh?" Barnacles ask surprized.  
"now ye get to see how it feels, longin' to touch and caress." Kwazii purred. he bent down and took Barnaacles into his mouth sucking hard. Barnacles moaned loudly and whimpered wanting to touch Kwazii. Kwazii pulled back, a wild look in his eye's. "see how it feels? the burnin', itchin' feelin' longin' to touch who ye love. see how it makes ye hurt? ye can struggle all ye loike, but ye won' get free." Kwazii purred. Barnacles whimpered again nodding. "see how ye always make me feel?" Kwazii smiked. he bent down and took Barnacles into his mouth once more. he sucked slowly, driving Barnacles crazy.  
"please Kwazii? please!" Barnacles begged. Kwazii smirked and kept his slow sucking pace, rubbing his tongue slowly up an down Barnacles member. he whimpered when Kwazii suddenly bit down on him with a smirk and sucked harder. Barnacles moaned and Kwazii clawed lightly at his balls. Barnacles arched his back and came hard and quickly in Kwazii's mouth. Kwazii swallowed his seed and pulled off, leaving a trail of saliva. he crawled up and over Barnacles.  
"see how it feels?" Kwazii ask untying him. Barnacles nodded and Kwazii smiled.  
"did ye have fun love?" Kwazii purred.  
"you bet I did." Barnacles panted.


	12. Eye's up here

he danced to the music as he showered.  
"ye bring the ropes and chains. I'll bring the pills and games. I can show ye pain and make ye same me name." Kwazii sang. "ye will believe me lies, that I'm not loike other guys. that sparkle in me eye's is part of me disguise." Kwazii sang. he didn't notice the eye's watching him as he danced in the shower.  
"your crazy." the figure chuckled lowly. Kwazii didn't hear him.  
"yer in a place fear, lips aren't for biting here. let's make this moment worth the while. lets kill the night and go down in style." Kwazii sang. the figure hopped into the shower with him and he jumped turning around, ready to kick ass, but smiled when he saw who it was. "hello. ye could've knocked." Kwazii said.  
"I did you just didn't hear me." Barnacles replied walking closer. he pinned Kwazii to the wall, both smiling.  
"we have to stop meetin' loike this." Kwazii said, his hair falling over his eye's. Barnacles moves his hair out of the way.  
"I don't know, I kinda like meeting like this." Barnacles replied. Kwazii smirked and wrapped his arm around his neck.  
"hello love. I missed ye today." Kwazii said pulling him closer and kissing his lips. Barnacles moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Kwazii's waste, slipping his tongue into Kwazii's mouth. "mmm." Kwazii moaned. he pulled back.  
"I missed you too love." Barnacles said softly. he pressed his body against his shorter lover. Kwazii stood up on his tippy toes to kiss Barnacles lips. Barnacles smiled and lifted him up slightly, just enough for Kwazii to wrap his legs around Barnacles waist.  
"mmm did ye lock the door?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"always do Zii." Barnacles smirked. he lined himself up with Kwazii's entrance and gently pushed himself in. Kwazii moaned. Barnacles sat still, waiting for Kwazii to adjust. "you know for such a dominant cat, your awful submissive." Barnacles said with a smirk. Kwazii blushed slightly.  
"what can I say, I loike to be dominated." Kwazii purred. "so Captain, me sweet, show me what ye got." Kwazii purred. Barnacles smirked and thrust hard and fast. Kwazii's head falls backwards as he moans. "mmm baby I _know_ ye can do better then that." Kwazii smirks. Barnacles grinned and adjusted Kwazii and thrust harder.  
"hard enough for you baby?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii smirks and kisses him.  
"not quiet. ye know how I loike it, but if ye don' have the en-ahhh!" Kwazii moaned when Barnacles thrust hard and faster. "mmmmm loike that baby! oh!" Kwazii moaned.  
"god your tight. soo tight Zii." Barnacles moaned. Kwazii moaned and clenched around him. he arched his back when Barnacles grabed hold of his cock and started jacking him off.  
"mmmmm Bear!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles released deep inside his mate and Kwazii came all over Barnacles chest.  
"oh. my. god." both blushed and looked to the door. Shellington stood there, towel in hand, blushing.  
"I-I thought ye said ye locked the door..." Kwazii mumbled.  
"I did. checked three times." Barnacles replied. Shellington continued to stare at them and Kwazii grabed a towel covering them with it. Kwazii swallowed hard, felling Barnacles move slightly, still inside him. Kwazii reached down, his hand hidden by the towel and Barnacles body, and carefully grabed Barnacles. Barnacles blushes brighter and clawed warningly at Kwazii's back. Kwazii, ignoring the clawing, pulled Barnacles out of him with a low hiss. Shellington stared blankly at them.  
"would ye stop starin'?!" Kwazii hissed. Shellington stood still and raised an eye brow when Kwazii unwrapped his legs from around Barnacles waist. he blushed brighter when Kwazii's towel fell. Kwazii didn't seem to care. Kwazii caught sight of his staring and crossed his arm over his chest, tapping his foot like he was waiting for something. "uh, hello, me eye's are up here." Kwazii said. Shellington blushed more.  
"n-no I knew that... I was just..." Shellington studdered. Kwazii raised an eye brow and Barnacles, with a towel around his waist, pinned Shellington to the wall by his neck.  
"hey! eye's up here! were you looking at him!?" Barnacles growled. Shellington whimpered and lowered his ears.  
"ye-yes sir. I-I mean n-no sir." Shellington whimpered.  
"well which is it?" Kwazii ask. Shellington's eye's flickered over to Kwazii and Barnacles held his throat tighter.  
"HEY! eye's on me!" Barnacles growled. Shellington trembled.  
"I-I'm sorry sir!" Shellington cried squeezing his eye's shut tight. "i-it won't happen again!" Shellington cried.  
"no it won't! because if it does, I'll tear your eye's out! got it!?" Barnacles growled.  
"ye-yes sir." Shellington trembled. Barnacles dropped him and Shellington scrambled out the door. Kwazii chuckled, comming up to nuzzle Barnacles neck.  
"well what was that all about?" Kwazii ask sexually.  
"oh please as if you haven't noticed him hitting on you the past few months." Barnacles huffed. Kwazii chuckled and kisses his cheek.  
"awe baby ye know I only have eye's for ye." Kwazii smiled, kissing his collarbone. Barnacles wrapped his arms around him tightly. "besides, took me few years to notice ye." Kwazii smiled. Barnacles huffs and Kwazii chuckled. "ohhh someone's is jealous." Kwazii giggled. Barnacles blushed.  
"I'm not jealous." Barnacles growled.  
"oh yes ye are. ye have to be to think I'd fall for somethin' loike Shellington." Kwazii said. "don' be so jealous. I love ye." Kwazii said. he stood up om his tippy toes to give him a kiss but Barnacles turned his head away. Kwazii slowly got off his tippy toes and his ears drooped, he let go of Barnacles and moved back. Barnacles sighed.  
"ok Zii, come back." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head and crossed his arms. Barnacles hugged him. "I'm not jealous." Barnacles said. he kissed Kwazii's head. "lets get out of here before someone else walks in on us." Barnacles said.


End file.
